


Mistletoe Matches

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Party, Crossover, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Matchmaking, Mistletoe, Ugly Christmas Sweaters, matching outfits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: Showing up to a holiday party in identical sweaters doesn't deter Darcy and Ron from doing a little matchmaking.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: Festive Friends Collection 2019





	Mistletoe Matches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starrnobella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/gifts).



> My third story for our Festive Friends Collection is for starrnobella. The prompt she gave me was 'Person A and Person B show up to a holiday party wearing matching sweaters unintentionally'. The pairing I decided to go with was Darcy Lewis/Ron Weasley.
> 
> Thank you to Articcat621 for her help in reading this over, and also making my aesthetic for me. Any errors after she looked it over are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone recognisable from either the HP world or the MCU. I am not making any money off of this.

Darcy snickered at Thor's antics as he tried to gain Hermione's attention. The two of them had been circling around each other for the last few months, and it was highly entertaining to see how far the two of them were going to each other's attention, only to miss what the other was doing.

"I love my best friend dearly, but she really obvious in regards to the matters of the heart," a voice said from Darcy's left. Looking over, she saw that it was indeed one of Hermione's best friend, Ron Weasley.

"Thor's no better," Darcy replied with a grin. She turned to say something else but stopped short at the sight of the sweater he was wearing. Darcy laughed. "How in the world did this happen?"

"What?" Ron questioned as he turned to face her. He looked down. His eyes widened. "Oh."

"Yeah," Darcy replied. "What are the odds that we would show up at the same party in the same sweater?"

"I have no idea because I've had this jumper for years," he said with a shrug. Tilting his head to the side, he asked, "Where in Merlin's name did you find yours?"

"In a thrift shop," she said. "They had an ugly Christmas sweater section, and I went for the ugliest."

"I should be offended by your comment as the Canons are my favourite team, but you're right, these are just ghastly," Ron joked.

"That they are," Darcy agreed. "I'd offer to go home and change, but let's be honest, it's hilarious that we actually showed up in the same sweater."

"I wouldn't ask that of you," Ron said. He pulled his wand from his sleeve holster. "I could always transfigure mine, but then we couldn't go around confusing everyone into thinking we're a couple."

"Please don't do anything to yours, I couldn't live with myself if something happened to it," Darcy told him. "Speaking of couples, I think we need to get Hermione and Thor underneath some mistletoe together. Give them the push they both need."

"I love the way you think." Ron grinned and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I think I saw some mistletoe behind us, so you go find Hermione, and I'll hunt down Thor."

Darcy nodded. "Sounds good."

"Meet me by the drinks table when you're done," Ron said.

Turning to face him, she grinned. "Did you bring some butterbeer for me to try?"

He winked. "Maybe. And it might be hot instead of cold."

"A man after my own heart," Darcy sighed.

A blush spread up his neck.

Darcy pretended not to notice as she said, "I'll see you in a little bit for that hot butterbeer."

Ron nodded before the two parted ways in search of their intended targets.

It didn't take Darcy long before she located Hermione in an animated conversation with Pepper and Tony. Getting the brunette's attention, Darcy called her over.

Excusing herself from the couple, Hermione walked towards her. "What can I help you with, Darcy?" Hermione asked when she was close enough.

"I ran into Ron a little bit ago, and he was looking for you, I told him if I saw you that I'd let you know," Darcy said.

"Do you know what he wanted? And does he know you have his jumper?"

"I don't know," Darcy replied. "And this delightfully ugly sweater is mine."

"Dear Merlin there are two of you," Hermione muttered with a chuckle. "Did Ron say where I could find him?"

Darcy nodded towards the doorway where Ron indicated some mistletoe was hanging. "Over there."

"Thank you, Darcy. I'll see you later," Hermione said before she disappeared into the crowd.

Making sure Hermione ended up where she was supposed to, Darcy waited before she turned in the opposite direction and made her way over to the drinks table to wait for Ron.

She was only waiting a few moments before Ron showed up. "Sorry it took me so long, Thor wanted to talk. I finally had to tell him that Hermione was witing before he got the hint."

Darcy laughed. "Well, you man can sometimes be a little oblivious, and when you add Hermione to the mix, I can only hope that they don't screw this up."

"And if they do, then we'll think of something else," Ron told her. He turned to look across the room and grinned. "It doesn't look like we'll have to think of something else."

Glancing towards the door, Darcy saw that Ron was right. Hermione and Thor had finally stopped dancing around each other and were kissing underneath the mistletoe.

"Shall we have that hot butterbeer to celebrate?" Ron suggested.

Darcy nodded. "Yes, lets."

The two started to move towards the table but quickly found they couldn't take more than a step or two.

"What's going on?" Darcy asked.

Looking up, Ron shook his head. "Either my brother has gotten his hands on mistletoe or Hermione is getting us back." He looked over his shoulder to see Hermione and Thor grinning their way. "Looks like it's Hermione."

Darcy looked up to see a sprig of mistletoe hanging above them. She turned to face Ron, a smirk on her lips. "Maybe they weren't the only ones missing things."

Ron looked down at her. A grin tugged his lips up at the corners. "You might be right."

Leaning down, he slipped his hands into her long dark brown hair.

Darcy didn't waste any time as she rose up on the toes of her feet to meet Ron halfway.

As their lips met, the hot butterbeer was forgotten for a time.


End file.
